<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Golden Eyed Monsters by Princess24</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27953417">Golden Eyed Monsters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess24/pseuds/Princess24'>Princess24</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Creature Merlin [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Kid Arthur, Kid Merlin (Merlin), Magic Revealed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:13:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27953417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess24/pseuds/Princess24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"It lurks among us. In the form of a man. With eyes of gold. It lures its victims into its greedy little grasp. Tricking you into a sense of security.  It hides it intentions behind a goofy little smile until theres no where left to run."</p><p>"What happens than daddy?" Little Arthur Asks burrowing timidly under his blankets as his ocean blue eyes peeked curiously over the edge of the covers. A slow menacing smile creeps across the kings face as he gazes cruelly upon his small child.<br/>"Than Arthur. Once it has you deep within the woods. With no where left to run. That is when all hope is lost and your screams penetrate the silence of the night as it tares you apart. Spewing your guts upon the ground for the animals to eat." Uther chuckles harshly at the horrified terror plastered on his 5 year old sons face. Getting up from his perch on the bed. The king walks to the door pausing as he is about to leave to send one last look back at his traumatized sons face.</p><p>"That my son is why you must never trust a golden eyed monster. Sweet dreams Arthur."</p><p>(ON HOLD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Creature Merlin [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prolouge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21738562">What Goes on in the Darkling Woods</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandiceWright/pseuds/CandiceWright">CandiceWright</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>(No ones POV)</p><hr/><p>"Daddy tell me a story." Arthur pleaded. His sea blue eyes gazing adoringly up at his father as he tucked him securely into bed that night. Drawing the covers firmly over his sons tiny body. The king gently sat down upon the satin red sheets. Staring calculatingly upon the hopeful child. After a moment of silence he nodded.  Smiling as he leaned back on his hands. Looking up at the ceiling.</p><p>"Alright but only one and than you must promise to go to sleep."</p><p>"I promise." Arthur excitedly agreed. His chubby little fingers joyfully skittling along the covers as he eagerly awaited his bedtime treat. Uther chuckled at this before returning his gaze to the ceiling. </p><p>"Have you heard the tale of the golden eyed creatures? No, well let me tell you about them. They are creatures of magic that have the ability to mimic human appearances.  They lurk among us. Hiding in plain sight. With smiles that could put even the most untrusting of men at ease. It lures its victims into its greedy little grasp. It hides its intentions behind a goofy little smile, and a charming litlle laugh that makes you want to smile as well. It leads you further and further into a sense of peace and security until theres no where left to run. Trapping you with no hope of escape."</p><p>"What happens than daddy?" Little Arthur asks burrowing timidly under his blankets as his ocean blue eyes peeked curiously over the edge of the covers. A slow menacing smile creeps across the kings face as he gazes cruelly upon his small child.  </p><p>"Than Arthur. Once it has you deep within its grasp. With no where left to run. That is when all hope is lost and your screams penetrate the silence of the night as it tares you apart. Ripping out your guts and organs. Its teeth burrowing deep within your flesh. Gnawing on your bones, and spilling your blood. All while your begging for mercy, and as you lay there dying guts spewed across the ground it lifts its head. Its golden eyes staring you down as blood drips cruelly from its mouth." Uther harshly chuckles at the horrified terror plastered on his 5 year old sons face. Getting up from his perch on the bed. The king walks to the door pausing as he is about to leave to send one last look back at his traumatized sons face.</p><p>"That my son is why you must never trust a golden eyed monster. Sweet dreams my little prince."</p><hr/><p>11 Years Later</p><hr/><p>(Merlin's POV)</p><p>"Come on Merlin this is crazy." Will protested. Leaning against my bedroom wall as he watched me pack. A disapproving frown upon his face. </p><p>"Will, we've been over this." I sighed closing my pack and turning to my friend.  </p><p>"Yeah but that doesn't make it any less crazy. No matter how much you explain it." Rolling my eyes I turned back to my pack securing it to my back before heading for the door. Will hot on my heels. </p><p>"I mean why uou gotta leave. We are safe here. Those stinking humans can't find us with the elders magic surrounding the village. Why would you willingly put yourself at risk like that?"</p><p>"Will. I know your worried but I am tired of hiding out here. I want to explore. Find a place I belong. Before you say it no i don't belong here. You know ever since I stopped eating human flesh the others have looked at me wierd. Treated me as if I were a freak to be feared. I know you don't care but the others do. I can't take anymore of this hatred just because i don't eat humans." I reasoned stopping at the edge of the barrier. Separating Eldador from the human world.</p><p>"Yeah but camelot? Come on Merls thats the worst place you could go. If they were to discover what you are. Or even to see your eyes turn gold they will kill you. Not to mention your magic. Your magic in itself could get you killed." </p><p>"Will i will be fine. I am going to camelot because my uncle lives there. He also doesn't eat humans. I will be careful i promise. I have to go now." Pulling my friend into a hug. I whispered one last time that I will be ok before letting him go and stepping through the barrier that only a golden eyed can cross. Depositing me on the road leading away from my home. Taking one last glance behind me I began my journey to my new home. </p><hr/><p>"You saved my boys life." Crap what did I just do. Uncles going to kill me and after he just warned me to keep my head down too. </p><p>"It was nothing really your majesty." I nervously replied bowing my head as I desperately wished to disappear right than. </p><p>"Nothing!? If it weren't for you my son would be dead." The king exclaimed gesturing to the knife still stuck in the prince's chair. </p><p>"That was definitely not nothing. In fact this warrants something quite special. A reward if you will." I felt my heart drop at that. I could tell by the panic in my uncles eyes from behind the king that this wasn't going to end well. </p><p>"No thats really not necessary."</p><p>"Nonsense. From this day forth you shall be rewarded a postion as my sons manservant." I seriously had to bite my tounge to keep from groaning as the king quickly left the room. The prince chasing after him. Protesting the entire way. The deep rumble of laughter sounded in my head as the dragon cackled at my perdicement.</p><p>"I told you young warlock. No one can escape their destiny. Not even you." I scowled at the disembodied dragons voice cackling at me. What had I gotten myself into.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Infected</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ever wonder why merlin doesn't eat humans? I will give you a hint it isn't because he doesn't eat meat.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Remember Merlin. You must not allow even a drop of blood in your mouth my boy." Rolling my eyes at my uncles warnings.</p><p>"Gaius I know the dangers.  You remind me every time we leave on one of these hunting trips. Yet nothing ever happens. I will be fine." I sigh. Closing up my pack and slinging it over my shoulder.</p><p>"Its that kind of attitude that will get you killed. Merlin need I remind you what will happen if you even get a taste of human blood or flesh?"</p><p>"Yes I know uncle. Its the reason the other golden eyes would look at me wierd. Thinking me a monster for not eating humans. Do you really think I would forget something that important.  When this is the very reason i left my village in the first place." He pursed his lips at that. Admitting defeat but i could still see a trace of worry in his eyes. Sighing I calmly pull him into my arms. Gently hugging him as I reassured him.</p><p>"I promise I will be careful. I haven’t avoided tasting humans this long just to lose everything now. I will see you in 3 days." Pulling away I gave him one last smile before exiting the room. I had barely stepped foot in the courtyard when a sharp exasperated voice reached my ears.</p><p>"Its about time Merlin. We were supposed to have left already." Arthur snapped glaring at me as I tied my pack to my horse. </p><p>"Yeah yeah. I hear ya prat." I sighed swinging myself into the saddle.</p><p>"Merlin i am your king. You can't..."</p><p>"Can't talk to you like that I know. Can we just go already." I sighed encouraging my horse to start galloping toward the forest. I could hear Arthurs angry mutterings behind me but i ignored him. I wasn't in the greatest of moods. Seeing as I had to stop a stupid assassination attempt while the prat was sleeping. Only to be yelled at when the king woke up and saw me in his room. The stupid assassin had fled of course so I had no escuse. Now a hunting trip. Yeah not one of my best few days. </p><p>We had been riding for a good 30 minutes when Arthur called a stop. Spotting movement in the brush before a female deer poked its head out. Cautiously looking around for danger as it slowly walked by us. I could see the grin growing on Arthurs face as he readied his crossbow. His eyes trained upon his soon to be kill. What he didn't notice, that I did, though were the 2 small fawns trailing warily behind her. Stifling a gasp as my eyes shot to Arthur I knew I couldn't allow him to kill her. So in a sudden burst of clumsyness I "accidentally " fell off my horse. Startling the deer by the sudden noise. Allowing her enough time to book it out of there. Babies following close behind. I had to seriously fight to keep my relieved grin off my face as Arthurs bolt missed its mark. Arthur, eyes flameing in anger turned to me. Climbing off his horse as he stormed my way.</p><p>"Merlin you clumsy oaf. I would have had that shot if you hadn't startled it." He snapped reaching down and yanking me from the ground by my shirt. Pulling me inches from his face. His crystal blue eyes bore into mine as he practically spit fire at me. Before throwing me once more to the ground and marching away. He was just swinging himself into his saddle when it happened.  I was suddenly hit by a horrible feeling of dread before a bolt buried itself barely above Arthurs head. </p><p>"To arms!" Arthur shouted swinging off his horse and unsheathing his sword as about 10 bandits burst through the brush. At once the clanging of swords could be heard as the battle commenced. As usual I was hiding behind a tree. Quietly taking down bandits with my magic. I breathed a sigh of relief when the last bandit was taken down and the knights stood victorious once more. I was just leaving my hiding place, prepared for Arthurs ribbing of me being a girl, when suddenly i froze. Crying out in alarm as the assassin from last night appeared throwing a daggar straight toward Arthur. Who was too far away for any of us to reach in time. Making a split second decision that will undoubtedly cost me my life, i allowed my eyes to burn gold. Stopping the daggar in mid air and sending it shooting back to the attacker. Who groaned in pain collapsing dead to the ground. </p><p>I could feels the eyes of everyone trained upon me. No doubt horrified at my obvious golden eyes. Lowering my hand, i nervously glanced around me at the stunned knights. </p><p>"Merlin mate, your a golden eye?" Gwain hesitantly asked. Taking an uncertain step toward me. Gulping in dread I slowly nodded my head. Dropping my eyes to the ground as I waited for them to attack me. </p><p>"But how could you be a golden eye. You've been with us for 5 years and not once have you attacked any of us?" Elyan asked stunned at my preformance.</p><p>"Your my friends I wouldn't hurt you. Besides I can't eat humans anyway." I mumbled shuffling my feet. </p><p>"What do you mean? I thought your kind loves eating humans." Arthur demanded.  I didn't even have to look at him to feel the enormous amount of rage radiating off of him. Sighing and lifting my eyes from the ground. I gazed into Arthurs furious betrayed eyes.</p><p>"Yes its true. Most do eat humans, but I am different from the other golden eyes. As I am actually allergic to human blood and flesh. Runs in the family. Has something to do with being kin to dragons and being a dragon king. Makes it so that if I were to even taste a drop of human blood. I would go insane attacking any human within a hundred mile radius before it would eventually kill me. So no I personally do not eat humans. I perfer to keep my sanity thanks." I dryly replied. </p><p>"But even without my allergy not all of us eat humans. Actually there are quite a few who prefer to eat only animals and not humans. Not to mention the golden eyes who are part human like your sister. Them being part human makes it so they only share the magic. They don't eat humans ethier." Arthurs frown deepened as a look of confusion crossed his face.</p><p>"Your allegic to humans?" Arthur enquired more confused than angry now.</p><p>"Yeah. My aunt rosa proved it to me. She thought since she was female and not a dragon king that the allergy wouldn't affect her. Even though she shares the same bloodline as one. So she tried eating a human. That was a mistake that i will never forget." I shuddered at this closing my eyes as images of that fateful day haunted me. Percival quiet voice was the one to pull me back to reality. </p><p>"What happened to her?" Opening my eyes I gazed sadly back at the curious knights.  My eyes haunted with Rosas screams.</p><p>"She became a monster. I will never forget the moment she took the first bite. The way her eyes turned red. Or how her claws extended as she ripped any human close by to pieces. The screams of her victims as her teeth sunk into their flesh. The blood dripping off her as rain. Its an image i will never be able to erase. She died 5 days later. Her flesh melting off of her as the human blood she consumed turned to acid. It was the most frightening thing I have ever seen." By the end of my tale everyone was looking at me in ethier horror or sympathy. Even Arthur looked conflicted by this point. As his emotions warred within him. </p><p>"So what now?" I asked my voice trembling as i folded my arms protectively in front of me. </p><p>"What do you mean mate?" Gwain asked raising an eyebrow at my trembling form.</p><p>"Well i know the laws as well as you. I am a magical creature, in camelot no less. I guess what I am trying to say is are you going to kill me for being born different? Being born a monster." Arthur's stared at me aghast at that. His mouth hanging open in horror.</p><p>"Of course we aren't going to kill you idiot. You may be the wrost manservant in all of camelot, but your one of us. I may not understand any of this magic stuff, and I may be furious that you never told me, but i will not harm you for something outside of your control. Though once we get back i want to know everything you have done with your magic." I smiled at that. My shoulders sagging in relief. Maybe today isn't so bad after all. I thought gwain coming forward to mess up my hair as he asked about never ending ale. I was so caught up in my joy that I failed to notice the shadowy fiqure smirking in the shadows.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>